Valkyrie
by Erehmi
Summary: Gadis itu berlari, menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas pagar, dan melompat. Ia memutar tubuhnya sehingga punggungnya menghadap tanah dan merentangkan kedua tangan dan sayapnya. Cagalli memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan menghitung sampai tiga.
**Valkyrie**

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai, and their creators

This is just a fan work and no material profit taken from this

 **Warning:** plot-less?

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Cagalli baru menyadari 'kemampuannya' dua hari yang lalu. Ia kesal. Sebenarnya 'kemampuannya' itu keren. Ia pasti sudah melompat kegirangan dengan cengiran lebar seminggu penuh sambil terus mencoba menggali batas-batas 'kemampuannya' kalau saja orang-orang dewasa itu tidak merusak kesenangannya dan Kira.

Cagalli menusuk-nusuk sayap di punggungnya dengan telunjuk. "Aku marah padamu," gumamnya dengan nada menuduh. Bulu-bulu putih tak berdosa itu hanya diam, tentu saja.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menghela napas berat dan memeluk lututnya. Mata cokelat keemasannya menjelajah kamar super luas dan megah yang mereka berikan sebagai kamar barunya. Langit-langitnya sangat tinggi berbentuk kubah dengan lukisan awan biru. Cagalli suka warna keemasan awan-awan itu kalau obor di tengah ruangan dinyalakan saat malam. Ranjangnya diletakkan di ruang terpisah melalui pintu di sebelah kanannya. Begitu juga ruang mandinya. Yang ada di ruang santai—telalu santai malah—khusus untuknya ini hanyalah perapian di sisi sebelah kiri. Tidak jauh dari sana, diletakkan kursi ukiran spesial dari pengrajin kayu terkenal langganan kerajaan, La Fllaga, yang dudukannya dibuat dari bulu angsa ras khusus. Rak buku besar dan harpa juga ada, bersama dengan busur dan anak panah yang dijadikan pajangan. Di belakang lemari, Cagalli menyembunyikan satu pedang yang Kira ambil dari gudang penyimpanan di tempat latihan kalau-kalau Cagalli bosan.

Cagalli mencintai saudara kembarnya satu itu. Dia selalu tahu bagaimana cara menghibur Cagalli yang sedang merana. Waktu dia mengatakan hal itu pada Kira, laki-laki berambut cokelat itu hanya tertawa dan bilang, "Kita tidak mau kau menghancurkan istana dan membuat Ayah mengomelimu habis-habisan lagi, kan?" sebelum mengedipkan satu matanya, mengacak-acak rambut Cagalli sebentar, lalu berlari pergi sambil mengendap-endap.

Cagalli kini meletakkan dagunya di atas lutut. Ia merindukan Kira ... dan Athrun ... dan Lacus. Ia sering membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang kemampuan barunya—alias bulu-bulu penentang gravitasi di punggungnya ini—apa dia masih bisa berbagi kamar dengan Kira di sayap istana yang sama? Meski tidak sekamar, paling tidak mereka masih bisa saling mengunjungi dan berlatih pedang atau panah bersama-sama, melakukan semua hal berdua seperti yang sudah mereka lakukan selama tujuh belas tahun mereka hidup. Sayangnya, ia dan Kira juga sama-sama tahu tidak mungkin menyembunyikan sayap yang tiba-tiba muncul di punggung entah dari mana dan terbang di halaman istana tanpa dilihat oleh siapa pun.

Sejak saat itu, secara resmi Cagalli dinyatakan sebagai reinkarnasi Valkyrie, Dewi Perang dan Kebijaksanaan. Itu artinya Cagalli harus tinggal di bagian istana yang terisolasi dengan bagian istana yang lain demi keamanannya sendiri, di sebuah lantai tertinggi di menara utara, dengan pemandangan Kerajaan Orb yang sangat indah dengan laut biru yang terhampar luas di sebelah timur. Tidak seorang pun boleh mendatangi menara itu tanpa seizin Raja Hibiki, termasuk Kira.

Membosankan.

Seolah menyadari _mood_ sang pemilik, sayap yang sudah jauh bertambah lebar sampai hampir menyentuh kakinya itu mengukuhnya erat seakan memeluk. Cagalli menyandarkan pipinya pada bulu-bulu halus itu, merasakan gelitik lembut di kulitnya. "Mungkinkah ini yang namanya benci tapi cinta? Aku marah padamu karena membuatku terpisah dari Kira dan teman-teman, tapi aku tidak bisa membencimu." Ia mengelus-elus bulu-bulu itu.

Setelah merasa konyol berdialog sendirian dengan benda mati, Cagalli bangkit dari tempat duduknya di ambang beranda di antara dua pilar emas. Ia melihat ke bawah dan tiba-tiba tergoda untuk melompat saja. Ia belum sempat mencoba terbang dari tempat setinggi ini, puluhan kaki di atas tanah.

Cagalli menggeleng dan berbalik masuk. Tentu saja ia tidak akan melakukannya. Kalau kekikukkannya muncul lagi seperti percobaan terbang terakhirnya dan Kira kemarin, ia yakin ia tidak akan selamat. Toh—

Masa bodoh.

Gadis itu berlari, menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas pagar, dan melompat. Ia memutar tubuhnya sehingga punggungnya menghadap tanah dan merentangkan kedua tangan dan sayapnya. Cagalli memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan menghitung sampai tiga, membiarkan rasa mual di perutnya muncul. Terpaan angin kencang menghantam tubuhnya dari berbagai sisi. Punggungnya terasa hampa.

Cagalli membuka mata dan memutar tubuhnya lagi bersamaan dengan teriakan-teriakan yang terdengar semakin jelas dari bawah. Ia mengabaikan kerumunan itu dan tanah hijau yang rasanya siap menghancurkan kepalanya kapan saja. Putri Kerajaan Orb itu merapatkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh, membiarkan sayapnya mengambil alih. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya sedikit dan mengepak dan—

Ia bisa merasakan ujung-ujung gaunnya yang menggesek rumput sebelum sayapnya membuktikan kekeras-kepalaannya. Ia menentang gravitasi, mengejek kekuatan tak terlihat itu dengan membawa tubuh sang majikan terbang tinggi, tinggi, dan lebih tinggi lagi ke udara. Sorak-sorai yang bercampur helaan napas lega menyambut keberhasilannya.

Cagalli kembali melakukan manuver menukik dan bersalto dengan senyum puas di bibir. Ini perasaan terhebat yang ia alami minggu ini. Lonjakan adrenalin, perasaan takut dan hampir mati, kepuasan tak terjabarkan dan kebebasan yang memeluknya saat ini, dan hamparan langit luas yang ada tepat di depan matanya ...

Entah insting atau bukan, perhatian gadis itu tiba-tiba tertuju ke arah lapangan latihan yang ada di bawahnya. Di sana, tidak jauh dari seorang pemuda berambut biru tua, sosok berkepala cokelat itu berdiri terpaku dengan mulut menganga dan wajah pucat serta pedang yang terlupakan di genggaman tangannya, melihat ke arahnya dengan mata ungu yang terbuka lebar. Tidak lama kemudian, tawa sang pangeran meledak.

Sudut bibir Cagalli tertarik maksimal sampai gigi-giginya terasa kering. Kepuasannya lengkap.

Kira membuat corong di depan mulut dengan kedua tangan. "Aku bisa melihat dalaman rokmu dari sini, Cagalli!"

Pemuda berambut biru tua yang menjadi lawan latihan sang pangeran menyarangkan jitakan di kepala putra mahkota sedangkan sang putri berhasil menembakkan apel dari pohon terdekat ke lokasi yang sama.

"Tidak sopan!" sahut pemuda itu dan Cagalli bersamaan.

.

* * *

Cahaya bulan keperakan menerobos masuk dengan leluasa dari jendela-jendela besar tak berkaca. Cagalli bersandar di pagar beranda dengan pandangan kosong. Pikiran dan perasaannya terlalu sibuk berputar. Ia bahkan tidak repot-repot menyalakan obor.

Gadis itu menarik napas panjang. Besok para prajurit akan berangkat ke medan perang, memenuhi permintaan bantuan dari kerajaan aliansi di belakang Gunung Onogoro, tiga minggu jaraknya dari Kerajaan Orb. Sebagai Valkyrie, ia harus melakukan pidato untuk mengantar para prajurit besok. Sebagai Cagalli, ia bahkan belum terpikir satu baris pun untuk diucapkan. Apa yang harus dia katakan? 'Bertempurlah dengan gigih! Jangan takut dan jangan menyerah! Kemenangan untuk Orb dan Heliopolis!' Bukankah itu artinya ia menyemangati orang-orangnya sendiri untuk menjemput kematian? Kalau boleh, ia hanya akan mengatakan satu kalimat esok hari: 'Pulanglah dengan selamat.'

Bolehkah? Kenapa harus ada peperangan, sih?

Ketukan di pintu kamar menarik gadis berambut pirang itu kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah bulan dengan kedua alis bertaut. Siapa yang memanggilnya selarut ini? Mendengar ketukan kedua, ia pun berbalik. "Masuk."

Pintu besar itu terbuka diiringi suara derit. Cagalli menyipitkan matanya, masih tidak bisa melihat wajah laki-laki yang mengenakan baju kebangsawananan berwarna merah gelap itu. Begitu pemuda itu berjalan semakin dekat dan cahaya bulan menerangi wajahnya, Cagalli terkesiap. "Kira? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Sejak pengisolasian Cagalli, mereka memang sering curi-curi kesempatan untuk bertemu diam-diam. Biasanya Kira akan mengirimkan Torii, burung peliharaan kesayangannya—hadiah dari Athrun di upacara kedewasaannya—ke tempat Cagalli dan gadis itu hanya perlu terbang ke bawah dan berlari diam-diam ke halaman yang masih memiliki pohon-pohon lebat dan rindang. Kali ini, Kira mwngunjunginya secara frontal. Perasaan cemas tiba-tiba menyerangnya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu? Ada masalah dengan keberangkatan besok?"

Kira terkekeh. "Kenapa pikiranmu langsung pesimis begitu? Tidak ada masalah kok." Ia memberi isyarat ke arah pintu yang masih terbuka. "Jalan-jalan sebentar?"

"Ayah?" tanyanya, meski kakinya sudah mengambil keputusan lebih dulu.

Seringai penuh arti mewarnai wajah sang pangeran. "Sejak kapan Ayah bisa menghentikanmu?"

Cagalli malah merasa bangga dengan sindiran itu. Ia masih ingat rekor omelan ayahnya yang terlama setelah ia melakukan aksi lompat dari menara empat bulan yang lalu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali, tapi Cagalli dan Yang Mulia Raja sama-sama tahu dari kejadian itu kalau memisahkan kedua anak kembarnya hampir mustahil. Ia yakin pengertian ayah mereka itulah yang membuatnya masih bisa menemui Kira 'diam-diam'. Para penjaga selalu menghadang mereka kalau mereka melakukan pertemuan frontal selain saat-saat resmi seperti makan malam dengan para petinggi atau tamu dari kerajaan lain dan acara-acara formal lain.

Mereka menyusuri koridor dan tangga menara dengan santai. Para penjaga yang berdiri di pos-pos yang mereka lewati pun anehnya tidak melakukan apa pun. "Ayah memberiku izin—dibantu bujukan Ibu juga, sih," jelasnya sebagai jawaban dari tatapan Cagalli.

Cagalli menyeka rambutnya ketika angin malam menyambut mereka berdua setelah melewati pintu menara. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, bukan karena udara dingin, tapi lebih karena arti di balik penjelasan Kira. "Kenapa tidak menemui pasukanmu saja? Mereka butuh pidato penyemangat dari komandan mereka sebelum berangkat, kan?"

"Sudah, sebelum datang ke sini," jawabnya, "lagipula aku hanya memimpin pasukan kecil. Waltfeld komandan utama, ingat?"

"Tidak membuat peranmu lebih kecil lho."

"Aku tahu."

Cagalli berhenti dan menatap Kira lurus-lurus. "Jadi," ia mengangkat kedua bahu, "apa kata-kata perpisahanmu untukku?" tanyanya berat. Lebih baik langsung saja, kan?

Kira malah memberikan jawaban tak terduga. Laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Siapa bilang aku mau memberikan kata-kata terakhir?"

"Aku tidak bilang terakhir. Perpisahan."

"Terserah." Kira memutar bola matanya. "Aku mau menagih janjimu."

Cagalli memiringkan kepala. Gagal paham.

Kira mengangguk ke arah puncak menara. Menyadari maksud saudaranya, mulut Cagalli menganga. "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Kau sudah janji," jawabnya santai.

Di hari pertama kemunculan kemampuannya, Cagalli memang pernah berjanji, tapi ... "Sekarang? Maksudku ... kau besok berangkat!"

"Kau sudah janji."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan berat badanmu, gendut!"

"Kau sudah janji," ujar Kira mantap. "Dan aku tidak gendut."

Gadis itu menggeram dan merutuki dirinya sendiri empat bulan yang lalu. Menatap saudaranya dan puncak menara itu bergantian, akhirnya Cagalli mendesah pasrah dan mengangguk ke arah menara timur. Menara itu memiliki teras luas di depan bangunan utama di puncaknya, lagipula tingginya lebih rendah dari menara utara. "Ayo."

.

* * *

"Oooke ... ini bagian sulitnya."

"Haruskah aku merangkul lenganmu? Seperti memapah? Atau kau menarik tanganku seperti biasa saja?"

"Kau mau tanganku putus?"

"Papah saja kalau begitu." Kira mengalungkan lengan Cagalli di lehernya. "Siap?"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, kan?" sahutnya. Dalam hati, sang putri merasa geli. Antusias dan perasaan senang terlukis jelas di mata sang pangeran yang berusaha menahannya agar tidak terlalu terlihat, tapi gagal. Ekspresi saudaranya benar-benar gampang dibaca.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Cagalli mendorong tubuhnya dan tubuh Kira ke depan.

Kira memekik terkejut. Cagalli hampir tidak bisa menahan jeritannya sendiri. Beban Kira benar-benar membuatnya lengah meski ia sudah tahu tidak akan mudah. Ia mengepakkan sayapnya, berusaha mendapatkan ketinggian, dan mengangkat Kira. Pegangan gadis itu hampir lepas dan secara refleks ia mengaitkan lengannya lebih erat ke leher pemuda itu.

Kira tersedak dan memukul-mukul lengan Cagalli. "Napas!" Suaranya tercekat. "Napasku!"

"Kau akan jatuh!"

"Mat ... i ... napas!"

Jantungnya menggila. Ia tahu ini ide yang buruk. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Menjaga ketinggian segini saja sudah setengah mati!

Menyadari perlawanan Kira yang semakin melemah, dengan perasaan ngeri, Cagalli melepaskan rangkulannya. Kelegaan luar biasa merambati lengan kirinya. Sayapnya langsung memberikan ketinggian yang ia inginkan, namun jantungnya seolah berhenti ketika melihat tubuh Kira yang terus jatuh ... dan jatuh ... dan ...

Cagalli menerjang tanpa ragu.

Kira mengulurkan satu tangannya. "Pegang dengan kedua tanganmu!" serunya. "Pelan-pelan!"

"Bukan pilihan!" Cagalli langsung menggenggam erat tangan Kira dengan kedua tangan dan—mengingat instruksi Kira—berusaha untuk merentangkan kedua sayapnya sebagai penghambat dan tidak langsung mengepakkannya.

Merasakan diri mereka yang melambat, Cagalli akhirnya berani mengepak dan mengendarai angin. Jauh lebih susah dibanding terbang seorang diri, tapi ia yakin mereka berdua tidak akan langsung jatuh seperti tadi. Selagi kedua bahunya masih kuat, Cagalli melakukan satu manuver memutar berkeliling, memperlihatkan hamparan Kerajaan Orb di malam hari dengan rumah-rumah mungil berwarna putih dan cahaya dari obor dan lilin di rumah.

"Lihat! Ayah dan Ibu!" seru Kira sambil menunjuk ke arah menara salah satu jendela di istana utama.

Cagalli menoleh. Raja dan Ratu bersandar di beranda dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat di pagar pembatas, menyaksikan kedua anak mereka dengan mata membulat ngeri dan wajah pucat, masih dengan gaun tidur dan rambut acak-acakan.

Kembar Hibiki itu tertawa.

Cagalli semakin kalah oleh tarikan ke bawah seiring kedua bahunya yang mulai sakit. "Aku tidak kuat lagi!"

"Arahkan ke dekat danau! Dekat danau!"

Cagalli memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan, menuju danau di tengah halaman timur. Sayangnya sebelum mereka berdua benar-benar bisa mendarat, kekuatan Cagalli habis. Sayapnya tidak sanggup mengepak lagi dan mereka jatuh bebas dari ketinggian lima meter di atas tanah. Kira langsung menarik Cagalli ke dalam pelukannya dan berputar. Sayap Cagalli mengepak dengan kalut, berusaha menghambat jatuh mereka sebisa mungkin.

Tanah berumput menyambut sang putra dan putri mahkota. Tubuh mereka berguling beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya berhenti tepat di tepian danau. Keduanya diam sejenak, mengontrol napas dan jantung yang bekerja terlalu cepat. Suara napas mereka terdengar sangat kuat di kesunyian malam.

"Kau terluka?" sengal Kira.

"Tidak. Kau?"

"Tidak."

Cagalli melepaskan dirinya dan berguling sehingga ia bisa telentang dengan bebas. Kira berbaring di sampingnya. Mereka bisa mendengar sahut-sahutan para penjaga yang bergegas menuju mereka dari kejauhan, tidak salah lagi atas perintah sang ayah.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa menahan berat badanmu, bodoh," omel Cagalli setengah hati.

"Maaf." Nadanya sama sekali tidak terdengar menyesal. "Tapi itu pengalaman terhebat yang pernah kurasakan."

Cagalli mendelik. "Kau saja yang jadi reinkarnasi Valkyrie sana. Kenapa juga kau tidak mewarisi setengah jiwanya, sih? Kita, kan kembar."

"Um ... karena Valkyrie wanita?"

"Ah."

Kali ini kesunyian itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik sebelum pecah oleh tawa lepas kakak beradik itu.

Setelah menguasai dirinya lagi, Cagalli kembali menatap hamparan langit berbintang tak berujung di atasnya. "Kau ingat cerita Ibu tentang Valkyrie?"

"Tidak, tapi kalau kurasa aku pernah membaca soal itu sedikit. Yang mana?"

"Kekuatan Valkyrie," jawab Cagalli. "Seorang Valkyrie bisa menghabisi dua ribu musuh sendirian."

Kira bersiul panjang. "Itu kekuatan yang mengerikan."

Cagalli mengangguk. "Yup. Itu salah satu alasan utama Valkyrie disembunyikan dan hanya muncul di saat tertentu, agar tidak terlibat terlalu dalam dengan peperangan dan jatuh ke tangan musuh. Tentu saja kerajaan yang memiliki Valkyrie memiliki keuntungan besar dalam hal kekuatan tempur bila Valkyrie maju, tapi konsekuensi yang menyertainya akan lebih rumit dan panjang. Peperangan yang lebih besar, teror, dan hal mengerikan lain," timpalnya. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Kira, memaku mata ungu tersebut lekat-lekat. "Kau tidak akan merusak usaha Ayah dengan mati di medan perang, kan?"

Kira tersenyum lembut dan mencubit pipi Cagalli kuat-kuat. "Valkyrie sekaligus adik yang sedang murka karena duka ... kita tidak ingin kerusakan sebesar itu terjadi, kan?"

Cagalli balas menarik pipi Kira lebih keras, membuat pemuda itu merintih. "Jadi, jangan mati?"

"Simpan saja pidatomu untuk besok, Cags."

Keduanya melepaskan jari mereka bersamaan.

"Besok pidatoku sebagai Valkyrie," gumam gadis bermata cokelat keemasan itu, "tapi sekarang giliran pidatoku sebagai saudar kembarmu."

Cagalli tahu Kira terkenal sebagai pangeran dengan senyum manis dan wajah lembut yang diturunkan dari ibu mereka, tapi Cagalli yakin senyum yang diberikan Kira kali ini adalah senyum terhangat yang pernah ia lihat.

Kira meraih tangan Cagali dan mengangkat jari kelingking gadis itu ke depan wajah mereka. Kira juga mengangkat jari kelingkingnya sendiri dan menempelkan keduanya. "Aku tidak akan menautkan jari ini karena aku tidak akan menjanjikan ketidakpastian padamu, Cagalli," bisiknya, "tapi dengan seperti ini saja, karena kita kembar, aku yakin kita sama-sama tahu seberapa ingin kita menautkan dua jari ini. Apa itu cukup?"

Cagalli bisa merasakan matanya yang mulai basah dan terasa pedih. Ia meraih kepala Kira dengan tangannya yang lain dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala kembarannya itu dengan lembut. "Kira ini memang punya sifat romantis, ya dari dulu. Cepat-cepat nyatakan perasaanmu pada Lacus sana."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat wajah Kira meraah padam. "Diam!" Remaja akhir itu menepis tangan Cagalli dan langsung duduk.

Cagalli terkikik. Ia menyeka kedua matanya sembunyi-sembunyi sebelum ikut duduk. "Kami baik-baik saja!" serunya sambil melambai ke arah rombongan penjaga yang datang membawa obor dan tandu.

Di sampingnya, Kira menanti para penjaga yang datang menjemput dengan pandangan ke depan. "Kau tahu? Bagiku Valkyrie hanya simbol," ujarnya pelan.

"Ngajak ribut, ya?" tembak Cagalli ketus.

"Maksudku," pemuda itu tertawa, "sosok yang datang membicarakan perdamaian dengan para petinggi, yang memberikan dukungan pada prajurit yang akan berperang, dan juga yang akan memberikan pidato besok, sosok berkarisma penuh percaya diri yang kulihat itu adalah adikku."

Cagalli tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Dengar," Kira menarik tangan adiknya sehingga mereka berhadapan, "aku tahu kau kesal karena kau harus tetap tinggal di menaramu selagi kami berperang, tapi itu bukan berarti kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Valkyrie mungkin iya, tapi kau bukan simbol, Cagalli. Aku mengatakan ini bukannya menyuruhmu pergi menyusul kami diam-diam, aku tahu kau lebih pintar dari itu."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" sahutnya kesal setengah putus asa. Ia sudah mencoba berlatih pedang di kamarnya, tapi suatu insiden dengan rak buku membuat Cagalli menyadari kekuatannya jauh di atas rata-rata. Ia harus ekstra hati-hati saat berlatih sejak saat itu. Ayah juga sudah menegaskan soal terbang: tidak boleh sampai keluar istana. Ia pernah mencoba melanggar dan Athrun, yang entah dari mana dan sejak kapan, datang mencegahnya dengan membawa jabatan baru sebagai pengawal pribadinya. Cagalli mengerti pesan tersirat di balik pengangkatan jabatan itu: macam-macam dan Athrun juga harus menanggung konsekuensinya. Cagalli menyesal menceritakan masalah percintaannya pada ibunya.

Intinya, ia merasa seperti tahanan penjara.

Kira kembali memamerkan deretan giginya. "Bukannya sudah jelas? Kau bisa terbang! Terbanglah lebih tinggi dan tinggi lagi! Lebih jauh dan jauh lagi." Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di puncak kepala sang adik dan mengacak-acak rambut keemasan itu. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, kau pintar Cags, kau pasti akan menemukan sesuatu yang hebat yang bisa kau lakukan. Kau putri Raja Ulen dan Ratu Via Hibiki dari Kerajaan Orb serta saudari Putra Mahkota Komandan Dua Kira Hibiki sebelum menjadi seorang Valkyrie. Kau tidak hanya akan memakai satu dari serentetan panjang gelar di belakang namamu itu, kan?"

Bibir Cagalli gemetar. Sebelum bisa menahannya, gadis itu sudah melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Kira dan merengkuhnya erat-erat. "Begitu kau pulang, kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu pada Lacus," titahnya dengan suara teredam.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku." Kira membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat.

"Tentu saja bisa. Ini perintah Putri Mahkota. Atau aku tidak akan menyelamatkanmu dari Athrun. Kau tahu seberapa kesal dan khawatirnya dia karena tidak diizinkan pergi dan malah harus menjagaku di sini. Kalian selalu pergi berperang bersama-sama."

"Ah, ya ... dia memang sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku berkali-kali." Kira meringis. "Kau benar, begitu pulang nanti pasti akan ada banyak sekali pertanyaan. Dia bisa kelewat protektif kadang-kadang."

"Janji, ya, kalau begitu."

"Hanya kalau kau menyatakan perasaanmu juga pada—."

"Atau kalian bisa melakukan hal bodoh lain dan tidak ada yang akan berangkat atau memberikan pidato besok."

Kira dan Cagalli melepaskan diri dan menoleh ke pemilik suara. Athrun Zala, dengan mantel yang menutupi baju kebangsawanannya dan obor di tangan, berdiri dengan satu tangan di pinggang. Pemuda berambut biru tua itu memberikan tatapan menegur.

Hibiki bersaudara saling bertukar pandang sebelum memberikan cengiran lebar pada sahabat mereka. "Baik, Ibu Ratu!"

Alis Athrun berkedut.

.

* * *

END

* * *

Hulo!

Maaf, ya kalo rasanya ada yang kurang di fic ini. Saya entah kenapa lagi gloomy kemarin malem dan rasanya jadi pengen update fic. Karena gak ada yang pendek kalo update [lagi belum ada tenaga buat bikin yang panjang] jadi buat baru aja deh. Ngomong-ngomong tombol angka sembilan saya rusak jadi gak bisa kasih tanda kurung ahahahha #siapyangnanya #tendanged.

Makasih banyak udah mampir dan nyempetin baca sampai habis! _Have a nice day, minna!_


End file.
